hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Transylvania
Transylvania (トランシルバニア Toranshirubania) is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers, created by Himaruya Hidekaz. She was given the name Ecaterina Alina Hedervary in 2012. She repersents the semi-independent, Romanian-Hungarian province of Romania. Apperance Transylvania is a small, thin young woman that has medium, choppy dark brown hair, amber eyes and often is seen wearing a traditional Transylvanian outfit and headwear. She also seems to be fairly modest about her clothing. She has got an ax-like multi-tool, called fokos. Personality and Interests Transylvania has a short temper, much like Hungary. Yet, despite having a short temper, she has learned to contain it. However, Transylvania can be very sensitive. During the whole fight over her, involving Romania and Hungary, she showed this the most when leaving Hungary for Romania, despite loving Romania very much (though is not the best at showing it). Transylvania refuses to make very many friends, due to her lonely childage, and to the fact that she does not want to be fought over again. When Hungary went to Austria's house, Transylvania became a pretty powerful independent nation. She was the first who accepted religious freedom in the whole world. Later, they became Turkey's vassals with Romania, but this fact didn't stop her in her fights against the "seggfej". She ruled Poland for a period. Relationships Grandpa Hun She is the grandaughter of Hun. She never met her grandpa, and do not remember to his dad, Avaria. Despite this, she always wondered about them. Hungary Transylvania is Hungary's "grand-niece". When Hungary was wandering across the world, she found Transylvania as a children in the Carpathian Basin. She became Hungary's eastern border guard. "It's very funny to sit on the Harghita, and slap the invader horse guys with my fokos" - she said. When Hungary went to Austria's house, Transylvania tried to escape her several times. Until Transylvania became one with Romania, they had a pretty good relationship with each other. But now, Transylvania ignores Hungary and does not really speak to her as much anymore. However, Transylvania still looks up to Hungary. Hungary often describes Transylvania as very strong and someone you do not want to get into a fight with. Romania Romania likes Transylvania, yet denies it and is really bad at hiding it. Transylvania said that she was very tired of him trying to hard for her to love him so she said 'yes' to his offer to join the Romanian Union, which actually lead to Hungary and Romania's conflict over Transylvania. Tran sylvania, despite saying that she was going to become a Romanian province, she stated it was still hard to choose between Hungary and Romania. Moldova Transylvania calls Moldova her 'cute little mofo' and pretty much acts like that overly-protective older sister toward him. Moldova says that she is really nice, yet sorta over-protective. Austria Transylvania hates Austria. A lot. When Transylvania was a strong empire she was able to fight Austria off easily and made sure he never came back to her land. Now, she has forgiven him but still really despises him and gave him the name 'seggfej' which means 'an asshole' in Hungarian. Trivia *Transylvania's birthday is August 16th, the day of the Treaty of Speyer, when Transylvania became independent. *She can speak 5 languages fluently, Hungarian, English, German, Romanian and Bulgarian. *Transylvania was first debuted in 2012, on Zerochan and later became quite popular on tumblr, DeviantART and other places. Category:Female Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters